Thin film transistor liquid crystal displays (TFT-LCDs) possess advantages such as low power consumption, no radiation, and have taken a dominant market position among panel displays at present. With a development trend of large-sized display panel, in a fabrication process of such a display panel, data lines are prone to break at the position where they overlap gate lines, which can adversely influence signal transmission.
It is well known that if one data line breaks in a display panel, display effect will be influenced, which can lead to rejection of the display panel, hence influencing yield reduction. Therefore, for a large-size display panel manufacturer, it is very important to increase yield by repairing a data line that is broken.